


Maux d'auteur

by Galou815



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Case Fic, Fuck Or Die, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galou815/pseuds/Galou815
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un nouveau cas pour l'équipe du BAU. Aucun agent du FBI n'ont été maltraité durant l'écriture de cette fic !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

_L’homme est assis derrière son bureau. Le bruit de ses doigts tapant sur sa machine à écrire résonne dans toute la pièce, couvrant les plaintes et les sanglots des deux hommes devant lui. - Allez Jeffrey un petit effort ! Un homme blond se tourne vers lui, il est nu, il tremble de peur, il déglutit difficilement et se tourne vers l’autre homme en face de lui. - Marc … il … il faut qu’on … qu’on parle … Le dénommer Marc ne répond pas. Ses yeux sont fixés sur le plancher et c’est à ce moment-là qu’il remarque une tache sombre, ressemblant à du sang. Ses yeux s’agrandissent démesurément alors que l’homme devant la machine à écrire commence à s’impatienter. Il passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, lit ce qu’il vient de taper, regarde les deux hommes puis se lève brusquement. - Ça ne va pas ! Hurle t’il, ça ne va pas du tout ! Il prend l’arme posée à sa droite. Un coup de feu. Un cri. Un deuxième coup de feu. Le silence. Il soupire de lassitude._

 

_________________________________________________________________

 

L’agent Morgan sortit précipitamment de l’ascenseur et se dirigea aussitôt vers son bureau, s’affalant sur sa chaise.  
  
\- T’es en retard Morgan ! s’exclama Prentiss avec un petit sourire en coin.  
\- Je sais, soupira Derek d’un air las.  
\- -On dirait que la nuit a été courte. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la blonde que tu as dragué hier soir ?  
\- Possible.  
\- Oh, Don Juan a encore fait des siennes ?  
\- Toute la nuit, sans interruption, dit Morgan d’un air rêveur.  
\- C’est impossible, dit soudainement Reid alors qu’il était plongé dans la lecture d’un livre.  
\- Impossible ? Répéta Morgan, qu’est ce que tu en sais toi ?  
  
Reid posa son livre.  
  
\- Physiologiquement, l'homme ne peut pas être multiorgasmique. Cela est dû à la présence de la période réfractaire; période parallèle à la phase de résolution. Ces deux phases permettent au corps, suite à l'activité intense de l'excitation et de l'orgasme, de retrouver son activité normale. Durant la période réfractaire, qui, soit dit en passant, n'existe pas chez la femme, le corps ne réagira pas aux stimulations si elles sont poursuivies.  
\- …  
\- Et puis si ça avait duré toute la nuit, tu ne serais pas en état de venir au travail. Tu sais que le sexe peut tuer ? Les artères qui se contractent, les pupilles qui se dilatent, élévation de la température et de la tension artérielle, la respiration et le rythme cardiaque qui s’accélèrent. C’est très violent.  
\- …  
\- Quelqu’un veut un café ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m’effraie le plus, dit Prentiss, les explications de Reid ou le fait qu’il ait prononcé les mots orgasmes et sexe.  
  
Reid fronça les sourcils et se replongea dans la lecture, ignorant Morgan qui le regardait bouche bée. Il sursauta presque en entendant JJ arriver derrière.  
  
\- On a une affaire, je vous attends dans la salle pour le briefing … Morgan ? Tu vas bien ?  
\- Euh … rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais parler de sexe devant Reid. Il va finir par m’en dégoûter.   
  
JJ regarda un instant le jeune docteur qui lui sourit timidement.   


 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
\- Quatre hommes, quatre victimes, dit JJ en appuyant sur un bouton pour afficher les portraits de quatre hommes à l’écran, les deux premiers sont Samuel Davis et Mason Jones. Tous les deux retrouvés dans une benne à ordure, il y a une semaine.   
\- Cause du décès ? Demanda Hotch.  
\- Une balle dans la tête. Ils ont été trouvés par un éboueur. Ils étaient totalement nus.  
\- Qui sont les deux autres victimes ?  
\- Austin Wilson et Jesse Taylor. Ils ont eux aussi été retrouvés dans une benne à quelques rues de là où les premières victimes ont été trouvées.   
\- Des liens entre les victimes ?  
\- Ils ne se connaissaient pas d’après leurs proches. Mais des similitudes ressortent. Samuel Davis et Austin Wilson étaient tous les deux bruns, d’honnêtes pères de famille, bien sous tout rapport. Mason Jones et Jesse Taylor étaient tous les deux blonds, célibataires, mais parfaitement intégrés dans la société.   
\- Des traces d’abus sexuels ? Demanda Prentiss.  
\- Et bien c’est là que ça devient étrange. Des traces de sperme ont été retrouvées sur le corps de Mason Jones, appartenant à Samuel Davis.  
\- Alors ils sont amants, dit Hotch.  
\- L’un est marié et l’autre est décrit comme un coureur de jupon. Ils n’étaient pas amants.  
\- Peut être que le tueur les a forcés à avoir des relations. Un homosexuel refoulé qui vit son fantasme par l’intermédiaire de ces deux hommes, dit Reid.  
\- Possible, mais dans ce cas on aurait dû trouver la même chose sur les deux autres victimes.  
\- Je pense qu’il va falloir faire la victimologie par couple, dit l’agent Rossi, un blond et un brun à chaque fois, un homme marié et un célibataire, ça marche par deux.  
\- Très bien ! s’exclama JJ, oh j’ai oublié de vous dire, pensez à prendre vos claquettes, nous partons à Broadway !  
  
  


 

  
*******************************************************************************   
**Pour donner libre cours à sa fantaisie, à son imagination, l'écrivain doit ouvrir les portes à tout ce qui sourd en lui, démons compris.**   
**Mario Vargas Llosa**   
*******************************************************************************

  
  
Le jet avait décollé bien que le ciel semblait orageux. Un grondement sourd fit frissonner Prentiss qui priait pour que Reid ne se lance pas dans des statistiques sur les chances de recevoir un coup de foudre en plein ciel.  
  
\- Vous savez qu’à tout moment, 100 éclairs frappent la surface terrestre ? Le total annuel mondial est de 32 millions d’éclairs et les chances de …  
\- Reid tait toi ! cria Emily en s’attirant les regards de ses collègues.  
\- Qu’est ce que j’ai dit ? Demanda le jeune homme d’un air tout à fait innocent.   
\- Je crois que Prentiss a peur des orages ! dit l’agent Morgan d’un ton railleur.   
\- L’astrapéphobie est une chose très courante, elle …  
\- Reid, Prentiss, Morgan, arrêtez de discuter, on a une enquête à faire, je vous signale, lança Hotch.  
  
Les trois agents se levèrent pour rejoindre le reste du groupe au centre de l’appareil.  
  
\- Donc quatre victimes, dit Hotch, Garcia a déjà fait des recherches, pour l’instant elles n’ont rien en commun si ce n’est leur physique.   
\- Ce sont des hommes plutôt séduisant, dit Prentiss, deux sont mariés, deux sont célibataires, ils avaient tous des moyens. Le coupable devait sûrement les envier. D'un côté, une gentille famille, un bon compte en banque, un physique avantageux de l’autre on a des hommes sans famille, mais libres comme l’air. Ça fait plusieurs choses qui peuvent entraîner une certaine jalousie.  
\- Un homme divorcé pourrait envier les hommes mariés et un homme marié pourrait envier les hommes célibataires, ça ne nous donne pas vraiment d’indice, dit Rossi.  
\- Peut être qu’il a raté son mariage et que c’est tout ce qu’il a trouvé pour occuper ses soirées de célibataires, dit Reid.  
  
Un silence gêné s’installa et Prentiss osa un regard vers Hotch qui continuait de regardait les photos étalées sur la table. Semblant soudainement prendre conscience du silence qui s’était installé, Hotch poussa un long soupir sans quitter les photo des yeux.  
  
\- Ce n’est pas parce que je suis divorcé que je suis votre coupable, alors concentrez-vous sur l’affaire au lieu de me regarder. On peut penser que c’est un homme divorcé, je suis d’accord avec l’idée, s’il vivait avec quelqu’un, elle aurait sans doute remarqué qu’il enlevait des hommes pour les obliger à avoir des relations sexuelles.  
\- Vous pensez qu’il les a forcés ? Demanda Prentiss.  
\- Comme l’a dit Reid plus tôt, il est probable que notre homme vive un fantasme par l’intermédiaire de ses victimes. Les deux premiers ont accepté, mais les autres non.  
\- Pour les premières victimes, peut être qu’il les a tués après l’acte, son fantasme était réalisé, il n’en avait plus besoin, dit Reid, ensuite … ensuite il …. il n’a peut être pas eu la patience d’attendre que les deux autres hommes acceptent de le faire. C’est peut-être une pulsion et dans ce cas là, il doit être satisfait tout de suite. Mais logiquement, lorsque le sujet est satisfait, il ressent une certaine culpabilité, dans ce cas précis, il jette ces hommes comme de vulgaires objets qu’on aurait cassés. Il ne se sent pas coupable de les avoir manipulés ou de les avoir tués. Il est sans doute coupé de la réalité.   
\- Tu veux dire qu’il ne fait pas la différence entre le bien et le mal ? Demanda Morgan.  
\- Non, ce que je veux dire, c’est qu’il ne fait pas la différence entre … notre réalité et sa propre réalité. Il vit dans son propre monde où les hommes ne sont que des objets, des marionnettes dont il tire les ficelles.   
\- Très bien, Rossi et JJ vous irez voir les familles pour en savoir plus sur les victimes, Morgan et Prentiss vous irez sur les lieux où ont été retrouvés ces hommes et Reid et moi on va tenter de faire un profil géographique et d’en savoir plus sur ce … marionnettiste.   


 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
Reid suivait le reste du groupe, levant les yeux en l’air, émerveillé par toutes les lumières. Bien sûr, cela ressemblait à Las Vegas, mais contrairement à sa ville natale, cet endroit était un lieu historique. Des théâtres, des salles de spectacles et des constructions qui semblaient être sorties de l’imagination d’un malade atteint de psychoses hallucinatoires chroniques.  
  
\- Reid je sais que toutes ces petites lumières et ces couleurs sont parfaites pour ton éveil, mais regarde un peu devant toi avant de rentrer dans quelqu’un, dit l’agent Morgan.   
\- Vous savez que …  
\- Non, on ne sait pas, dit Prentiss, et on ne veut pas savoir.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre moi ?  
\- Je …  
  
Prentiss n’eut pas le temps de répondre, ils entrèrent dans le commissariat où un homme les attendait déjà.  
  
\- Agent Jareau ?  
\- C’est moi !  
\- Je suis l’inspecteur Graham, c’est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone.  
\- Enchantée, je vous présente l’agent Hotchner, Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi et le Docteur Reid.  
\- Un docteur ? Quel genre de docteur ?  
\- Et bien je …  
\- Reid connaît tout, dit Hotch, est ce qu’on pourrait trouver un meilleur endroit pour mener cette enquête.  
\- Bien sûr, j’ai préparé une salle juste pour vous, dit l’homme en les invitant à le suivre.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce grise où les photos des victimes avant et après leur mort étaient accrochées sur un tableau noir. Reid s’approcha plus près du tableau, regardant les victimes une par une.  
\- Vous savez comment le tueur les a… amenés à lui ? Il faut une certaine force pour enlever un homme, alors deux …  
\- La femme de Samuel Davis et celle d’Austin Wilson nous ont dit que la veille de leur disparition, un homme leur avait proposé de faire de la figuration pour un film.   
\- Juste de la figuration ? Demanda Rossi.  
\- Apparemment c’était bien payé, il n’y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Ici tout tourne autour du spectacle, tout le monde veut son heure de gloire.  
\- Le quart d’heure de gloire, souffla Hotch.  
\- Selon leurs femmes, ils étaient très excités par l’idée, ça sortait un peu de leur quotidien et ça leur permettait de gagner un peu d’argent pour partir en vacances ou faire quelques petits extra.   
\- Je suppose qu’on ne sait pas qui a pu leur faire cette proposition.  
\- On a essayé de voir tous les films qui se tournaient, les petites annonces concernant des figurants, mais …  
\- Il n’y a sûrement jamais eu de film, dit Rossi, c’était juste un prétexte. Il attire ses victimes au lieu de rendez-vous, les oblige à réaliser son fantasme, les tue et les remplace. Il ne prend pas soin de ses victimes, il les laisse nus dans des positions humiliantes, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit son but. Il ne fait pas attention à ça, il les jette et puis c’est tout, il se moque de savoir si un pied dépasse. Il est en colère quand il doit se débarrasser de ses victimes.  
\- En colère ? Répéta Prentiss.  
\- Oui, il ne se sent pas coupable de les tuer, mais il est énervé, comme s’il ne voulait pas le faire, mais qu’il y était obligé, c’est une corvée pour lui de s’en débarrasser.  
\- Comme quelqu’un qui est obligé de sortir les poubelles ? Demanda Morgan.  
\- Exactement.  
\- Donc son but n’est pas de tuer puisqu’ils considèrent ça comme une corvée, son but est simplement d’assouvir son fantasme, dit Hotch, mais dans ce cas pourquoi avoir tué les deux premières victimes si elles avaient accepté de le faire?  
\- Peut-être que ça ne correspondait pas à l’idée qu’il se faisait, dit Reid.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Quand on veut quelque chose, quand on désire quelque chose, il arrive qu’on soit déçu lorsqu’on l’a. Il doit avoir une idée précise de ce fantasme, il l’idéalise. Peu importe ce qu’il voit, il sera déçu, car ça ne correspondra pas à ce qu’il veut.  
\- Il va continuer à tuer, dit Hotch.  
\- C’est un éternel insatisfait, dit Rossi en soupirant.  
  
A suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan et Prentiss arrivèrent sur les lieux où les deux dernières victimes avaient été retrouvées. Ils passèrent sous la banderole jaune qui barrait la ruelle où se trouvait une immense benne. Quelques hommes encore présents prenaient des photos, des échantillons sans leur adresser le moindre regard. Morgan s’approcha un peu plus près, observant les contours de la benne. Il suivit des yeux une longue traînée de sang séché qui finissait sa route sur le bitume.   
  
\- Rossi avait raison, il se fout de savoir si on va retrouver les victimes. Ils ont reçu une balle dans la tête, vu le sang, je parie qu’il a laissé la tête dépasser.  
\- D’après toi pourquoi ils étaient nus ? Si c’est une corvée de s’en débarrasser, pourquoi prendre la peine de les déshabiller ?  
\- Pour les deux premiers, il a dû les tuer juste après l’acte, il n’a pas pris le temps de les rhabiller, pour les seconds je sais pas, peut être qu’il les déshabille dès qu’il les enlève.   
\- Peut être qu’il leur met d’autres habits, dit Prentiss d’un air pensif.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Peut être que dans son fantasme, ces hommes doivent être habillés d’une certaine manière. Il les habille différemment et il récupère les habits ensuite. Les deux blonds et les deux bruns avaient la même corpulence, ils logent dans les mêmes habits.  
\- Pas bête. Dans ce cas son fantasme c’est pas juste un acte sexuel, ces hommes ont dû… prendre une autre personnalité. Ils jouaient des personnages. Des habits, des physiques similaires. Il veut le vivre dans les moindres détails.   
\- Il pourrait enlever un seul homme et vivre lui-même ce fantasme non ?  
\- Il doit être impuissant ou alors il n’a pas réussi à sauter le pas… quelque chose m’étonne cependant.  
\- Quoi ?  
  
Morgan ne répondit pas et sortit son portable, il composa un numéro et attendit quelques secondes.  
  
\- Ici le génie de l’informatique, formulez votre vœu et il sera exaucé !  
\- Garcia j’ai besoin de toi.  
\- Tout ce que tu veux mon ours en chocolat.  
\- J’aurais besoin de savoir à quelle heure passent les éboueurs.  
\- Moi qui croyais que tu allais me demander de te faire un strip-tease, j’ai une tenue de flic très saillante.  
\- Garcia …  
\- 22 heures !  
\- Merci princesse !  
\- A ton service mon preux chevalier !  
  
Morgan raccrocha avec un sourire aux lèvres puis il se tourna vers Prentiss.  
  
\- Notre homme est du coin, il a déposé ses victimes quelques minutes avant que les éboueurs arrivent. Il devait le savoir.  
\- Comment tu le sais ?  
\- Parce qu’à chaque fois ils ont été retrouvés par des éboueurs. Leurs corps se trouvaient dans une poubelle, s’ils étaient restés plus d’une heure, les rats en auraient fait un festin. Ils n’avaient aucune marque de morsure sur eux. Et s’ils étaient restés plus longtemps, il y aurait eu plus de sang par terre.  
  


______________________________________________________________________

  
  
Hotch raccrocha son téléphone et se tourna vers Reid.  
  
\- Selon Morgan, l’homme qu’on cherche habite près de là où on a retrouvé les corps. Il connaissait l’heure à laquelle les éboueurs passent.  
\- Ca me semble logique, si c’est une corvée de jeter ses victimes, il ne va pas faire des kilomètres pour le faire.  
\- Oui, mais on ne va pas faire chaque immeuble.  
\- Il y a 18 976 457 habitants à New York, 1 537 195 vivent à Manhattan. Brodway est l’un des principaux axes de Manhattan … ça fait du monde.   
  
Le policer présent dans la salle regarda Hotch d’un air ahuri.  
  
\- Demandez-lui ce que vous voulez et il vous le dira, répondit simplement l’agent Hotchner.  
\- Docteur Reid, que pouvez-vous me dire sur … le Mozambique?  
\- La capitale est Maputo, le président est Armando Guebuza, 21 284 701 habitants, la plupart sont islamistes. Le pays est divisé en 11 provinces, il y a …  
\- Reid ça ira, dit Hotch un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Spencer fronça les sourcils et retourna vers son tableau où il traçait des lignes incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels.   
  
\- Quel genre de personnes peut jeter un être humain dans une benne à ordures ? Demanda le policier.  
\- On a vu pire malheureusement, dit Hotch. Les familles des victimes auront un corps à enterrer, mais quand le coupable jette les restes à ses cochons, c’est autre chose.  
  
Le policier grimaça légèrement alors que Hotch restait impassible. Il sursauta en sentant son portable vibrer et le décrocha aussitôt.  
  
\- JJ ?  
\- Je suis allé avec Rossi pour voir les familles des victimes, pour l’instant j’ai vu la sœur de Mason Jones et les parents de Jesse Taylor, ce sont les deux célibataires. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais ils fréquentaient le même restaurant, le Ellen’s Stardust Diner. C’est sur Broadway au coin de la 51ème rue. Le tueur les a probablement repérés là bas.  
\- Très bien, de notre côté on a quelques éléments à donner aux journalistes, tu pourrais passer par le commissariat avant d’aller voir les autres familles.  
\- Je vais venir seul, Rossi pourra aller voir les autres.  
\- A tout de suite.  
  


_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
_L’homme leva la tête distraitement vers la télévision. Il cessa soudainement d’écrire et monta le son. Il n’avait que faire des babillages de cette blonde au tailleur impeccable. Son regard s’arrêta sur un homme derrière elle, brun, le regard sombre, tout à fait son genre. Un mouvement sur la droite attira son attention et il vit un jeune homme blond, semblant mal à l’aise devant les caméras. Il portait un vieux sac en bandoulière, des vêtements venus d’une autre époque et semblait presque apeuré devant tous ces journalistes. Un sourire éclaira le visage d’homme, il prit la feuille qui se trouvait dans sa machine à écrire, la froissa et la jeta sans même se rendre compte qu’elle avait atterri à côté de la poubelle. Presque furieusement, il se remit à écrire, poussé par une énergie nouvelle._   
  


______________________________________________________________________

  
  
Lorsque la conférence de presse fut terminée, Hotch et Reid se rendirent au restaurant où les deux des victimes avaient leurs habitudes. Hotch gara sa voiture dans le parking souterrain qui se trouvait juste à côté puis ils se dirigèrent vers l’établissement. Le Ellen’s Stardust Diner était un grand restaurant dans le style des années 50. En plus de prendre les commandes et de servir des milk-shakes, les serveurs montaient régulièrement sur de petites estrades pour interpréter des chansons. Pour la plupart, l’argent des pourboires servait à payer des cours de théâtre ou de chant. Hotch entra le premier, suivit de près par Reid qui voulait éviter de se mêler aux gens. Alors qu’il regardait droit devant lui, Reid percuta un homme faisant tomber le tas de feuilles qu’il tenait dans ses mains. Il s’excusa plusieurs fois et s’accroupit pour ramasser les feuilles volantes. L’homme ne prononça pas un mot et prit les feuilles d’un nerveux, avant de sortir du restaurant.  
  
\- Et ben faut faire attention mon petit chéri !  
  
Reid se retourna brusquement et se retrouva face à une serveuse d’une cinquantaine d’années. Ses cheveux teints en roux étaient attachés avec un nœud noir laissant quelques mèches en liberté. Elle affichait un grand sourire en mâchant son chewing-gum, observant le jeune homme de la tête aux pieds.  
  
\- Ben dis donc, d’où tu viens toi ? D’une pièce de théâtre qui se passe dans les années 20 ? Si tu veux devenir acteur, il va falloir que tu trouves un autre style c’est moi qui te le dis !  
\- Non, je … j’ai déjà un métier.  
\- Ah oui ? Lequel ?   
\- En fait, je suis du FBI, dit Reid en montrant sa plaque.  
\- Ben dis donc, tu as commencé ta formation dans le ventre de ta mère ou quoi ?  
\- Je suis … plutôt précoce … mais pas à ce point.  
\- Je vois. Je suppose que t’es là pour Mason et Jesse. C’est vraiment horrible ce qui leur est arrivé.   
\- Vous les connaissiez ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Mason venait là tous les jeudis, il prenait un verre de jus d’orange et une grande assiette de frites et Jesse venait le samedi, il préférait le Milk-shake et les hamburgers.   
\- Ils étaient seuls ?  
\- Toujours ! Mais toutes les filles avaient les yeux rivés sur eux. Ils avaient une vraie gueule d’acteur ces deux-là. Ça m’aurait pas étonné qu’ils deviennent de grandes stars !  
\- Je vois. Est-ce qu’ils vous parlaient souvent, je veux dire, ils vous ont parlé d’un rôle qu’on leur avait proposé ?  
\- Ah oui ! Un rôle de petit figurant ! Ils m’en ont parlé tous les deux ! Ils s’imaginaient eux aussi qu’ils allaient devenir célèbres. Mais ici le rôle de figurant c’est un peu le métier de tout le monde.   
\- Vous savez qui leur a proposé ce rôle?  
\- Bien sûr c’est le type que vous avez bousculé !  
  
Reid regarda rapidement derrière lui, comme s’il s’attendait à voir cet homme.  
  
\- Vous … vous êtes sûr ?  
\- Évidemment ! Je savais même pas que ce gars bossait dans le cinéma. Je pensais qu’il était écrivain, il passe son temps à gribouiller sur des feuilles.  
\- Vous savez qui c’est ?  
\- Non, il cause jamais, il prend un café, il écrit et c’est tout.   
\- Très bien, est ce que vous pourriez m’appeler si vous le revoyez ? Dit Reid en tendant une petite carte avec son numéro.  
\- Vous pensez que c’est lui ?  
\- Je … je ne sais pas encore.  
  
Reid s’excusa et vint rejoindre Hotch qui discutait avec l’un des serveurs.  
  
\- Hotch, il était là.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J’ai bousculé un homme, ensuite une serveuse m’a parlé, elle connaissait les deux victimes qui venaient ici. Elle m’a dit qu’un homme leur avait proposé un rôle de figurant et cet homme, c’est celui que j’ai bousculé.   
\- Elle t’a dit qui c’était ? Demanda Hotch en l’entraînant vers la sortie.  
\- Non, il ne parlait jamais. Il passe son temps à écrire. Tout est clair maintenant !  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- C’est un écrivain, ses victimes sont ses personnages ! Qu’est ce que fait un écrivain quand il n’est pas satisfait de ce qu’il écrit ?  
\- Il jette sa feuille à la poubelle, dit Hotch d’un ton grave.  
\- C’est lui ! C’est notre homme ! dit Reid d’un air presque surexcité.   
  
Ils se retrouvèrent à l’entrée du parking puis Reid s’arrêta brusquement.  
  
\- Qu’est ce qui se passe ?  
\- J’ai oublié de demander s’ils avaient des caméras de sécurité, ça nous permettra d’avoir sa photo.  
\- Je croyais que tu l’avais vu, tu devrais te souvenir de son visage.  
\- Oui mais si on le voit parler aux victimes sur les cassettes, on aura de quoi le mettre en garde à vue.  
\- Vas y, je t’attends dans la voiture. Fais vite.  
  
Reid traversa la rue en courant et entra de nouveau dans le restaurant. Il s’adressa de nouveau à la serveuse qui l’entraîna à l’arrière du restaurant où toutes les vidéos avaient été rangées. Elle lui donna celles correspondant aux jours où les deux victimes avaient l’habitude de venir et le salua d’un sourire qui se voulait charmeur. Reid mit les cassettes dans sa sacoche et retraversa la rue. Lorsqu’il arriva au parking, le silence qui y régnait le rendit mal à l’aise. Il regarda derrière lui, persuadé que quelqu’un se tenait là, tapi dans l’ombre. Il pressa le pas pour arriver à la voiture et se figea en voyant qu’Hotch ne s’y trouvait pas. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier le nom de son supérieur, mais ses yeux s’agrandirent de stupeur en voyant dans le reflet de la vitre en face de lui, qu’un homme se tenait juste derrière. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner, que l’inconnu l’avait déjà assommé avec la crosse de son arme. 


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron poussa un grognement sourd. Il tenta d’ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières semblaient ne pas vouloir répondre à la demande. Sa main se leva lentement pour venir se poser sur sa tête. Une douleur lancinante l’avait envahi au moment où il s’était réveillé. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait lorsqu’enfin il réussit à ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu’il vit, était un corps recroquevillé sur lui-même, les traits étaient flous, l’image vacillait, mais il pouvait deviner la silhouette d’un homme. Ses paupières se fermèrent lentement et il poussa un nouveau grognement en se redressant. Il s’adossa contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui et prit sa tête entre ses mains, cherchant à savoir où il pouvait bien se trouver.

\- Hotch ? 

Aaron sursauta en entendant cette voix. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit l’homme en face de lui qui commençait à bouger. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reconnaître Spencer Reid qui semblait avoir subi le même sort que lui. 

\- Reid ? Ça va ?  
\- Pourquoi c’est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ?

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Hotch mais il s’effaça bien vite en voyant le jeune homme se lever lentement.

\- R … Reid … tu … t’étais pas habillé comme ça avant, je me trompe ?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et laissa échapper un juron en découvrant les vêtements dont il était affublé. Un T-shirt blanc, presque transparent, et un pantalon de cuir noir qui semblait faire comme une deuxième peau. Il releva la tête d’un air paniqué et Hotch ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Quoi qu’est ce qui se passe ? Paniqua Reid en touchant ses cheveux et son visage.  
\- Il … il a mis du noir sous tes yeux.  
\- Du noir ?  
\- Oui, du crayon noir.  
\- Qu’est ce que je suis censé être ? Un clown ? En plus … Hotch.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je ne suis pas le seul à être ridicule.

Aaron inspecta lui aussi ses vêtements, ils ressemblaient presque à ceux qu’ils portaient d’habitude mis à part le fait que son pantalon était bleu ciel et sa chemise blanche. Un pull entourait ses épaules et sa cravate avait des petits motifs en forme de poisson.

\- Et après tu dis que c’est toi qui as l’air d’un clown ?  
\- Vous ressemblez à un homme sorti tout droit d’une publicité pour la lessive.  
\- Tu regardes trop la télévision Reid.  
\- Je crois qu’on est ses nouveaux personnages ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Vous n’avez toujours pas compris ?  
\- Comprit quoi ?  
\- On est enfermé Hotch, regardez la machine à écrire, dit Reid en montrant la petite table qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, on va devoir jouer des rôles.  
\- Quels rôles ?  
\- Ceux de son roman ! Vous ne voyez aucune similitude entre vous, moi et les victimes ? Un brun, un blond, un trentenaire marié et un célibataire d’une vingtaine d’années.  
\- Je ne suis plus marié.  
\- Mais ça, il ne le sait pas ! Vous incarnez l’un de ses personnages et moi aussi !  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu’on est censé faire ?

Reid regarda tout autour de lui. Mis à part le grand tapis, le sol, les murs et le plafond étaient tous en béton. Une petite table était posée dans un coin avec une machine à écrire dessus. Il remarqua rapidement le grand lit et une petite table de nuit. Juste à côté de Hotch, se trouvait la seule et unique porte de la pièce. Spencer savait qu’il était inutile d’essayer de l’ouvrir puisque c’était une porte blindée.

\- Je pense qu’on est dans une cave, dit Reid en se précipitant vers la machine à écrire, ça ne servira à rien de crier, personne ne nous entendra.

Il trouva un papier, glissé sous la machine à écrire et le parcouru des yeux.

\- Qu’est ce que ça dit ?  
\- Jeffrey est un jeune homme de vingt ans, célibataire. Il affiche une certaine assurance, mais il est incapable de faire le premier pas. Il se cherche encore. Il est spontané parfois impulsif.  
\- Donc … ça … c’est toi ?  
\- Apparemment, souffla Reid.  
\- Et moi je suis qui ?  
\- Marc, trentenaire, très actif, il vit dans une banlieue chic avec sa femme et ses deux enfants. Sa vie est monotone, mais il n’aime pas sortir de sa routine… son scénario est vraiment… enfin, c’est … mauvais, dit Reid en grimaçant.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Ben déjà la rencontre entre les deux hommes … un jour le GPS de Marc tombe en panne et il se perd. Il veut demander son chemin à quelqu’un et tombe sur Jeffrey qui sort de chez lui. C’est le coup de foudre.  
\- Il espère vraiment vendre son livre avec un scénario pareil ? Demanda Hotch.  
\- Il y a un plan.  
\- Un plan ?  
\- Je pense qu’il a déjà écrit le début, là il est marqué : Marc arrive chez Jeffrey afin de l’avertir qu’ils ne doivent plus se voir. Une dispute éclate entre les deux hommes. Jeffrey l’embrasse et …  
\- Et ?  
\- J … Jeffrey l’embrasse et se … se donne à lui.  
\- …  
\- Ce scénario est totalement improbable. Les hommes et les femmes ont deux sens de l'orientation bien différents. Les hommes ont une vision globale de l'espace, c'est presque du domaine de l'abstrait. Chez les femmes, c'est plus concret voire pragmatique. Elles marchent avec des repères visuels, du coup, quand il y a un manque de repères, elles sont parfois perdues. Un homme n’a pas besoin de ces repères, il peut se retrouver dans un endroit qu’il ne connaît pas et savoir la direction où il doit aller. Et puis s’il se perd, il ne demandera pas son chemin.   
\- Je crois pas qu’il se soit penché sur le sujet.  
\- Et puis un coup de foudre… c’est… enfin je veux bien le croire. Après tout, l’amour n’est qu’une succession de réactions chimique, mais …   
\- Reid !  
\- Oui Hotch ?  
\- Tu crois vraiment que c’est le moment de jouer les critiques littéraires ? Ce type nous a enfermés parce qu’on représente les personnages qu’il a inventés. Je suis persuadé que cet homme se voit comme un génie incompris, un écrivain talentueux et je ne suis pas sûr qu’il apprécie tes critiques.  
\- …

Hotch poussa un long soupir, presque soulagé de ne plus entendre Reid parler. Il tenta d’ouvrir la porte et se mit à frapper dessus alors que Reid commençait à déplier les papiers qui se trouvaient dans la poubelle à côté de la table. Aaron finit par abandonner et se retourna vers Spencer, assis en tailleur sur le sol, plongé dans sa lecture.

\- Comment c’est censé finir cette histoire ? Demande Hotch.  
\- Qu’est ce que j’en sais ?

Hotch fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton employé par le jeune homme. 

\- Tu as tout lu, tu devrais savoir.  
\- Je lis du Nietzsche et du Proust, pas des romans de bas étage. Je sais bien que vous me voyez comme un chien savant, mais au risque de vous surprendre, je ne sais pas tout, lança Reid tout en continuant sa lecture.  
\- On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?  
\- Au poste de police. Vous avez dit à cet officier de me demander ce qu’il voulait. Comme si j’étais un animal de cirque. Pendant l’affaire avec Owen, vous avez dit que vous vous serviez au mieux de ce que j’étais. C’est tout ce que je suis pour vous, un cerveau.  
\- Reid mais …  
\- Finalement, vous n’êtes pas si différent de votre personnage, dit Spencer en se levant.  
\- Qu’est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Hotch en observant le jeune homme se déplacer dans la chambre.  
\- Vous avez mis votre couple en péril pour votre boulot, Marc le fait pour un autre homme. C’est dur d’assumer une famille. On a des problèmes au boulot, on n’a pas envie d’en avoir à la maison. 

Le regard d’Aaron s’assombrissait de plus en plus. Il ne remarqua même pas la porte qui venait de s’ouvrir et continua de fusiller Spencer du regard. Il vit une lueur de panique traverser les yeux de plus jeune et remarqua l’homme qui se tenait près de lui, une arme à la main. Petit, ventru, le crâne dégarni, mais assez fort pour assommer deux hommes et les transporter. 

\- Alors Marc, tu avais quelques choses à me dire ?

Hotch se retourna brusquement vers Spencer et remarqua que pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune homme arrivait à soutenir son regard. L’inconnu s’assit derrière sa table, posant l’arme à portée de main et observa les deux hommes avec un grand sourire, avant de poser les doigts sur sa machine.

***

  
_Marc fixait Jeffrey comme s’il voulait le tuer sur place. Son arrogance, sa désinvolture, tout cela le mettaient hors de lui et pourtant c’est ce qu’il aimait le plus chez le jeune homme. Il se tenait là, sans savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire, comme si l’attitude du jeune homme l’empêchait de réfléchir normalement._

_\- Je sais pourquoi tu es là Marc. Tu veux qu’on arrête, mais… il y a deux moyens d’en finir. Soit tu retournes auprès de ta femme et de tes enfants, soit tu restes avec moi._  
 _\- …_  
 _\- Tu ne dis rien parce que tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu me laisses tomber. Tu rentreras à la maison, tu resteras l’homme que tu as toujours été et un beau jour tu finiras par te tirer une balle dans la tête parce que ta vie sera devenue un enfer. Mais si tu restes avec moi, si tu me suis, alors il ne pourra rien nous arriver._  

***

Hotch comprit enfin que le jeu avait bel et bien commencé. Il n’avait jamais douté des multiples talents de Spencer, mais il n’avait jamais imaginé que le petit génie puisse être un excellent comédien. Ajouter à cela son intelligence et cela donnait des phrases à double sens. Il avait compris le message. Suivre Reid, suivre Jeffrey et vivre. Refuser de jouer, refuser de se laisser aller et c’était la mort assurée. Le regard de Spencer était si intense qu’Aaron fut presque incapable de le soutenir. L’image d’Adam lui revint en tête. Ce jeune homme si timide, mal dans sa peau, qui partageait son corps avec une autre personnalité. Une femme aussi cruelle qu’une mante religieuse. Reid lui ressemblait à cet instant. Après Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde, voici venu, Docteur Reid et Mister Jeffrey. L’image le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Jusqu’où Reid était t’il prêt à aller ?

A suivre ...

 


	4. Chapter 4

Morgan et Prentiss arrivèrent au poste de police où se trouvaient JJ et Rossi. Derek se précipita vers les deux agents.  
  
\- JJ, Rossi, vous avez réussi à joindre Hotch ou bien Reid ?  
\- On n’a pas essayé pourquoi ?  
\- Ca fait, dix, minutes qu’on tente de les joindre, ils n’éteignent jamais leur portable !  
\- Peut être qu’ils n’ont pas de réseau, dit JJ.  
\- On est en pleine ville, il y a des relais téléphoniques partout. C’est pas normal.  
\- Demande à Garcia de les localiser, JJ, tu m’as bien dit qu’ils étaient partis au restaurant où deux des victimes se rendaient souvent ? Demanda Rossi.  
\- O … oui.  
\- Très bien, Prentiss tu viens avec moi, Morgan tu nous tiens au courant.  
  
Derek acquiesça et prit son portable.  
  
\- Téléphone rose du FBI, bonjour qu’est ce que je peux faire pour toi mon mignon ?  
\- Garcia, essaye de localiser Hotch ou Reid, dit Morgan qui n’était pas d’humeur à plaisanter.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Personne n’arrive à les joindre, ils sont partis ensemble pour interroger les employés du restaurant où deux des victimes allaient souvent. Ils ne sont pas encore revenus, j’ai essayé de les joindre plusieurs fois, mais …  
\- D’après leur GPS, leur voiture se trouve toujours à côté du restaurant en question.  
\- Tu peux les localiser avec leurs portables ?  
\- Tu sais à qui tu parles?  
\- Alors ?  
\- Ça, c’est étrange.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- …  
\- Garcia ?  
\- J’arrive pas à localiser leur portable.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- J’arrive pas à les localiser, dit Penelope d’une voix paniquée, je te jure, j’essaye, mais …  
\- Calme toi, on va les retrouver.  
\- Bon sang, où est-ce que tu t’es encore fourré Reid ?  
\- Je me pose la même question, dit Morgan en regardant les photos des victimes accrochées au tableau, on se tient au courant !  
  
Il raccrocha et fit un signe de tête à JJ qui essayait elle aussi de les contacter. Quelques minutes plus tard, Prentiss confirma par téléphone que la voiture de Hotch se trouvait au parking. Leurs armes, les plaques et la batterie de leurs téléphones avaient été retrouvées dans une poubelle tout près de là. Morgan, se laissa tomber sur une chaise, posa ses coudes sur la table et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. JJ revint de la machine à café et posa les deux gobelets sur la table avant de poser une main sur le dos de Derek.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda t’elle en essayant de contrôler les tremblements dans sa voix .  
\- Il les a pris.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Le type qu’on recherche, il a pris Reid et Hotch. Prentiss et Rossi ont trouvé leurs armes, leurs plaques et la batterie de leurs téléphones dans une poubelle. C’est pour ça que Garcia n’a pas pu les localiser.   
\- Mais … pourquoi ?  
  
Morgan regarda les photos des victimes juste devant lui et poussa un long soupir.   
  
\- Parce que Reid et Hotch sont ce qu’il recherche. Un blond, un brun, un trentenaire, un jeune … ils ont le profil des victimes et nous, on n’a pas l’ombre d’un profil pour notre tueur.  
  
Morgan frappa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter JJ, puis il se leva en renversant sa chaise avant de sortir de la pièce.  


 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
_Marc regardait Jeffrey sans pouvoir prononcer un seul mot. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Une voix lui criait de partir d’ici, d’oublier ce jeune homme qui n’allait lui attirer que des problèmes. Une autre voix, plus douce, mais plus sournoise lui susurrait à l’oreille de rester, de l’embrasser, de le toucher, de faire tout ce qu’il avait toujours désirer et plus encore._  
  
 _\- Jeffrey … tu sais que … quoiqu’on fasse, ça risque de mal se terminer._  
 _\- Je le sais, mais ça ne coûte rien d’essayer._  
 _\- Et … qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?_  
 _\- Être toi … être Marc._  
 _\- Ça a l’air si simple pour toi._  
 _\- On joue tous un rôle Marc. On l’a toujours fait. Je passe mon temps à dire que tout va bien, mais… en ce moment… c’est loin d’être le cas. Je suis perdu moi aussi. Tu crois que cette situation est facile pour moi ? Tu penses que tu souffres plus que moi ? C’est faux et tu le sais très bien._  
  
 _Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Marc. Il détestait voir cet homme souffrir. Il détestait l’idée qu’il pouvait être la source de cette douleur. Il se détestait._  
  
 _Hotch savait parfaitement que la situation était encore plus difficile pour Reid. Il devait lui faire confiance. Reid était un homme intelligent, cela n’était plus à prouver, et il savait se sortir des pires situations. Quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu’ils s’étaient retrouvés face à Chester Hardwick, dans cette petite salle d’interrogatoire, Hotch avait été impressionné par le sang froid dont avait fait preuve Reid. Il lui devait la vie. Il n’avait aucune raison de douter de lui. Il avait encore du mal à se l’avouer, mais il était parfois agréable de se reposer sur quelqu’un d’autre._  
  
 _\- Tu as raison, je suis égoïste._  
  
 _Jeffrey sembla surpris par ce soudain retournement de situation. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Marc le vit s’approcher lentement, d’une démarche presque féline. Une fois de plus, les voix à l’intérieur de lui le mettaient en garde. Elles lui disaient de partir, s’enfuir tant qu’il en était encore temps. Ces pieds refusaient de bouger. Il restait là immobile, incapable de reculer ou d’avancer, laissant le jeune homme s’approcher de lui. Jeffrey s’arrêta, son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui de Marc. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l’autre homme puis son regard dériva légèrement. Son cœur battait la chamade, il ne voulait rien laisser paraître, mais il était terrifié à l’idée de voir Marc s’en aller. Il se lécha les lèvres et observa une dernière fois le visage d’homme qu’il aimait avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes._  
  
Spencer ne pouvait pas croire qu’il était réellement en train d’embrasser son supérieur. Si quelqu’un lui avait dit un jour qu’il se retrouverait dans une telle situation, il aurait aussitôt pensé qu’on se moquait encore de lui. Même dans ses livres de science-fiction, une telle scène n’aurait pas pu se dérouler. Lui, Spencer Reid, embrassant l’Agent Aaron Hotchner, l’homme pour qui il avait le plus de respect, après le départ de Gideon. Hotch fut presque rassuré de sentir le corps de Spencer trembler contre lui, au moins il n’était pas le seul à trouver cela terrifiant. Ses lèvres restaient hermétiquement fermées, mais il dut se résoudre à les ouvrir lorsque la langue de Spencer fit son apparition. Il se demandait bien ce que l’homme pouvait écrire, ce baiser n’était ni sensuel, ni passionné il n’était même pas naturel. Spencer avait lui aussi deviné que ce baiser n’avait rien de romantique. Bien que sa conscience l’empêchait encore d’approfondir ce baiser, il posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Hotch. Sa langue rencontra sa jumelle, ce n’était pas désagréable, juste étrange. Il sursauta presque en sentant les mains d’Aaron se poser sur ses hanches et se détendit peu à peu, trouvant même l’audace de jouer un peu avec sa langue.  
  
 _Le timide baiser du début avait fait place à un déchaînement de passion. Marc s’accrochait à Jeffrey comme s’il était son seul repère, la seule chose qui ne lui était pas étrangère dans ce monde qui s’ouvrait à lui. Nouveaux sentiments, nouvelles sensations, cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas ressenti de telles émotions. La flamme de l’amour venait de se rallumer, il se consumait de l’intérieur et les baisers fiévreux de son amant ne faisaient que l’attiser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, se dévisageant longuement, essayant de comprendre quelle folie s’était emparée d’eux. Leurs cœurs battaient si fort qu’en tendant l’oreille on aurait presque pu les entendre dans ce silence. Jeffrey se mordit la lèvre, il savait parfaitement ce qu’il voulait et le moment était venu pour lui de montrer à quel point il désirait cet homme._  
  
\- Maintenant, Jeffrey doit se donner à Marc, souffla l’homme avec une lueur de folie.


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch ferma les yeux tandis que Reid détournait le regard. Ils le savaient, ils le savaient depuis le début, mais ils avaient eu l’espoir fou que l’équipe allait les retrouver avant.   
  
\- On ne peut pas, souffla Hotch.  
\- Pardon ?  
  
Reid se retourna effrayé vers l’homme qui approchait lentement sa main du pistolet posé à sa droite.   
  
\- Si on peut ! dit-il précipitamment à Hotch, mais … on a pas de préservatif ou de lubrifiant.  
\- Reid, grogna Aaron entre ses dents.  
  
L’homme sembla se calmer.  
  
\- Le lubrifiant est dans la table de chevet, vous n’avez pas besoin de préservatifs.  
\- Q… quoi ?  
\- Vous n’en avez pas besoin ! Hurla l’homme, Jeffrey est vierge et Marc est un homme marié !  
  
Spencer se mordit la lèvre, il savait parfaitement que son supérieur était resté fidèle à sa femme et que depuis leur divorce, il s’était jeté à corps perdu dans le travail. Un homme aussi acharné que lui n’avait pas le temps de faire de conquêtes.   
  
\- C’est… c’est vrai, Ho… Marc, je… je suis vierge, dis le jeune homme avant de fixer le sol.  
  
Le visage de l’agent Hotchner pâlit à vue d’œil. Ce n’était pas Jeffrey qui parlait, mais Spencer Reid. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu’il allait être le premier. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Spencer allait perdre sa virginité, ici, avec lui, sous les yeux de ce monstre. Sa main se crispa sur le bras de Spencer qui releva la tête. Le jeune homme su aussitôt qu'Aaron était sur le point de craquer. Il le fixa longuement, prouvant ainsi toute sa détermination pour s’en sortir vivant, peu importe le prix à payer. Hotch entrouvrit la bouche, mais il n’eut pas le temps de protester. Les lèvres de Reid se posèrent de nouveau sur les siennes, sa langue vint caresser sa jumelle, comme s’il essayait de conclure un pacte. Ses mains se posèrent de chaque côté du visage de Hotch, il colla son corps contre le sien. Il oublia l’inconnu qui les observait, il oublia l’endroit, il oublia qui il était et qui il embrassait. Il devait bien se rendre à l’évidence que la théorie selon laquelle il était au sommet de son art lorsqu’il vivait une intense terreur, était valable pour beaucoup de choses. Il sentit l’homme se détendre contre lui, il perçut même quelques soupirs et un tressaillement lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur la ceinture de son aîné. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et échangèrent un regard, confirmant que le pacte était scellé.   
  
Derrière son bureau, l’homme ne cessait de taper sur sa machine, jetant un coup d’œil rapide à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il s’arrêta un moment d’écrire, observant les deux hommes face à face et sentit un frisson le traverser. Il avait trouvé ses personnages, il avait trouvé les héros de son roman. Il se remit à écrire affichant un air jubilatoire.  
  
 _Jeffrey attira Marc vers le lit et se laissa choir dessus, levant les yeux vers son futur amant. Le plus âgé hésita un moment, déchiré entre l’envie de rejoindre la chaleur de son foyer et l’envie de ne faire plus qu’un avec ce jeune homme qui semblait l’avoir ensorcelé. Jeffrey recula sur le lit et se mit à genoux, enlevant son t-shirt. Ses joues teintées de rouge, montraient que derrière la fougue de sa jeunesse, sa timidité et son innocence persistaient encore._  
  
\- Magnifique, souffla l’homme.  
  
Reid ne lui accorda aucun regard. Il savait que l’homme s’extasiait devant son œuvre et non devant ce corps, fragile, pâle et indésirable qu’était le sien. Hotch monta sur le lit et se mit à genoux dessus. Il ne put s’empêcher d’admirer le corps de Spencer. Sa main se posa sur son torse et il fit lentement descendre le bout de ses doigts sur la peau laiteuse du jeune homme. Elle était d’une incroyable douceur, aussi lisse qu’une peau de bébé, malgré quelques cicatrices et quelques bleus. Ses tétons dressés formaient deux petites pointes roses que sa morale lui interdisait de toucher. Un soupir s’échappa de la bouche du plus jeune, lui faisant oublier tout ce que sa conscience lui ordonnait.   
  
 _Marc poussa lentement Jeffrey sur le lit après l’avoir longuement admiré. Sa bouche s’empara presque voracement de celle du jeune homme. Ses mains parcouraient son torse ne se laçant plus de la sensation exquise sous ses doigts. Jeffrey défit la cravate de son futur amant puis lui enleva, la posant d’un geste délicat près de lui. Ses mains se glissèrent sous la chemise de Marc qui laissa un soupir venir effleurer la peau du jeune homme. Il défit un à un les boutons et la fit glisser sur ses larges épaules, découvrant ses muscles finement dessinés. La bouche de Marc descendit peu à peu jusqu’à son cou, embrassa son torse puis ses lèvres se refermèrent sur l’une des pointes dressées._    
  
Hotch avait fini par succomber à la tentation. Il lécha le petit bout de chair sentant les ongles de Spencer rentrer dans sa peau. Il devinait aisément que son dos allait être décoré de petites rougeurs en forme de demi-lune. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre comment il était capable d’être dans un tel état d’excitation alors qu’il pouvait ressentir le regard derrière lui. Le bruit de la machine à écrire n’était plus un problème, il s’y était habitué, mais ce qui le troublait le plus, était les gémissements de Spencer. La chaleur de son corps, la douceur de sa peau, l’érection pressée contre sa hanche, toutes ces sensations nouvelles ne faisaient qu’accroître son désir. Spencer avait aussitôt remarqué ce changement d’attitude, la suite n’en serait que plus facile. Il devina qu’Aaron était prêt à aller plus loin lorsqu’il tira le drap sur eux et que ses mains s’attaquèrent à son pantalon.   
  
 _Bien que caché par les draps, il n’y avait aucun doute sur la suite des évènements. Le pantalon de cuir tomba à terre puis celui de Marc le rejoignit. Ils s’embrassèrent de nouveau, se caressant et s’apprivoisant lentement, cherchant à rendre ce moment unique. Un long gémissement s’échappa de la bouche de Jeffrey, son sous-vêtement noir se retrouva posé sur le lit. Il était enfin nu, totalement offert à son futur amant, prêt à perdre ce qu’il avait de plus précieux dans les bras de cet homme. Un autre gémissement résonna dans la chambre et Marc se retrouva lui aussi dépouillé de tous ses vêtements. Le drap cachait la moitié de leurs corps, comme s’ils cherchaient à dissimuler cette nouvelle intimité._  
  
Spencer était reconnaissant envers Hotch d’avoir eu l’idée de les cacher avec le drap. Il était déjà assez mal à l’aise avec le fait de se retrouver nu face à son supérieur, même face à un autre être humain. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de gémir en sentant le membre turgescent d’Aaron qui se frottait contre sa propre érection et priait pour ne pas jouir trop rapidement. Hotch comprit que le jeune homme essayait de se contrôler et cessa ses caresses. Il savait que le jeune homme n’avait aucune expérience, mais il devinait aisément que Spencer était mortifié à l’idée de se couvrir de honte. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura de telle sorte que leur geôlier n’entende pas.  
  
\- N’ai pas peur, laisse toi aller, c’est pas grave.   
  
Spencer détourna la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Il ferma les yeux, et commença à onduler son corps. Un fourmillement se forma dans son bas-ventre, se propageant dans chacun de ses membres. Il se transforma en brasier, son corps fut secoué de spasmes incontrôlables, il se mordit la lèvre jusqu’au sang pour s’empêcher de crier le nom d’Aaron et se libéra finalement. La sensation de plénitude ne dura qu’un instant lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas réussi à tenir le coup. Hotch l’embrassa sans s’arrêter essayant de la rassurer.  
  
\- Alors petit puceau, on a du mal à se contrôler, dit l’homme en ricanant.  
  
Reid se figea tandis que Hotch serrait les dents. Il n’avait pas à faire ça, il n’avait pas à dire ça ! Il se pencha de nouveau à l’oreille de Spencer.  
  
\- Ne l’écoute pas, ne te soucie pas de lui, c’est un impuissant, il cherche à se venger sur un plus faible que lui. Tu n’es pas plus faible, tu es Spencer Reid, tu es l’homme le plus séduisant que je n’ai jamais vu et je suis plus qu’heureux de te faire un tel effet.  
  
Reid sursauta en entendant ces mots. Lui ? Séduisant ? Comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées, Aaron acquiesça et afficha un mince sourire. Le plus jeune déglutit difficilement. Cette fois, il était perdu, il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation et il espérait bien que Hotch allait reprendre les rênes.   
  
  
 _Marc ne cessait d’embrasser le plus jeune alors que sa main ouvrait le tiroir de la table de chevet pour attraper un tube de lubrifiant qu’il versa sur ses doigts. Comme s’il refusait de s’avouer qu’il était sur le point de tromper sa femme, Marc obligea Jeffrey à se mettre à plat ventre, préférant ne pas faire face à la réalité. Malgré le drap qui les recouvrait pudiquement, les grognements et les gémissements ne Jeffrey ne faisait aucun doute sur le traitement qu’il était entrain de subir. Ses doigts serraient le coussin si fort que ses phalanges devenaient pâles. Il tentait de contrôler sa respiration, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de pousser des petits cris de douleurs bien que son amant le préparait avec lenteur._  
  
Spencer fermait les yeux à s’en fendre les paupières, mais il ne devait pas faillir, pas maintenant. Il sentait l’hésitation dans chacun des gestes d’Aaron. Il savait que l’homme au dessus de lui s’en voulait de lui faire subir cela. Il devait aller jusqu’au bout, malgré la douleur, c’était une question de survie… une question de survie. Spencer se détendit peu à peu, se répétant sans cesse ces mots et fut surpris de ressentir de nouveau ce petit fourmillement au creux de son ventre. La sensation n’était plus douloureuse, juste désagréable. Il sentait trois doigts bouger en lui lentement, étirant son anneau de chair, le préparant avec soin. Il se surprit lui-même lorsqu’une longue plainte s’échappa de ses lèvres alors qu’Aaron venait de frôler un point très sensible. Plus, il en voulait plus.   
  
 _Le corps de Jeffrey parlait pour lui. Lorsque l’envie de ne faire plus qu’un avec l’homme qu’il aimait se fit trop pressante, son bassin se souleva un peu plus. Marc comprit aussitôt le message. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre lorsque ses doigts disparurent. Il posa ses mains sur les fesses de son futur amant et les écarta, laissant son sexe frôler l’intimité encore inviolée du jeune homme. Il prit la colonne de chair avec l’une de ses mains et la guida vers son but. La main de Jeffrey se referma sur le coussin, mais il tentait de retenir ses cris de douleur. Marc le pénétra avec une lenteur affolante. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus à l’extrême et l’on devinait facilement qu’il luttait pour ne pas s’enfoncer brutalement dans cet étroit fourreau._  
  
Spencer arrivait tant bien que mal à retenir ses plaintes, mais il ne pouvait pas cacher son visage baigné de larmes. Il avait essayé de le dissimuler contre le coussin, mais il avait dû se rendre à l’évidence qu’il allait étouffer s’il continuait. Il n’avait pas compris pourquoi Aaron l’avait obligé à se retourner, mais maintenant tout était clair. Tout comme lui, Aaron n’était pas assez courageux pour le regarder dans les yeux à cet instant. De plus, il aurait pu voir l’homme et sa machine à écrire s’il était resté sur le dos. La situation était déjà difficile, maintenant qu’ils avaient réussi à oublier ce monstre, il n’avait aucune envie de le voir. Aaron était en lui. Il pouvait sentir la colonne de chair le déchirer de l’intérieur. Il pouvait aussi sentir la chaleur qui en émanait et la dureté de ce membre imposant. Il ne s’était même pas posé de question, il l’avait à peine regardé, il ne savait pas réellement à quoi Hotch ressemblait dépourvu de ses habits. Cela rendrait peut-être les choses plus faciles lorsqu’ils seraient de retour à Quantico. Il le savait, il était sûr qu’ils allaient survivre. Il était incapable d’imaginer qu’il puisse subir cela et se retrouver nu dans une benne à ordure, une balle dans la tête. Mais alors pourquoi les premières victimes n’y avaient pas réchappé, elles ?  
  
 _Marc s’était figé, espérant que le jeune homme allait s’habituer à sa présence. Un léger mouvement du bassin de la part de Jeffrey le fit gémir. La sensation était tellement délicieuse, tellement exquise, tellement … nouvelle. Il commença à se mouvoir lentement. Jeffrey semblait avoir encore mal, mais les soupirs qui se mêlaient à ses plaintes étaient la preuve qu’il y prenait aussi du plaisir. Les mouvements de l’aîné se firent plus rapides plus réguliers. Un rythme s’était installé, leurs corps ondulaient en même temps, se fondant l’un dans l’autre comme si leurs gestes avaient été chorégraphiés et longuement répétés. Marc s’allongea sur Jeffrey, il posa l’un de ses avants bras à gauche du corps fragile en dessous de lui, tandis que sa main droite tenait fermement la hanche du jeune homme. Il se pencha pour déposer quelques baisers sur le dos du jeune homme et accéléra ses mouvements._  
  
Spencer ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les baisers si doux d’Aaron, son sexe martelant sa prostate, cette peau presque bouillante se frottant contre la sienne, ses ongles s’enfonçant dans sa chair, tout n’était que supplice et délice à la fois. Le nom d’Aaron lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il devait se retenir, car l’homme à la machine voulait entendre le nom de ses personnages. Aaron avait lui aussi envie de prononcer le nom de Spencer, mais la même idée lui avait traversé l’esprit. Il ralentit ses mouvements pour se rapprocher plus facilement de son oreille.  
  
\- C’est si bon Spencer, souffla-t-il.  
  
Il accéléra de nouveau en voyant le léger sourire sur les lèvres de Reid. Le jeune homme savait qu’il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, son sexe avait repris de la vigueur, frottant presque douloureusement contre le drap du dessous. Chaque fois qu’Aaron entrait en lui en touchant ce point si sensible, il manquait de défaillir. Il s’était souvent senti vulnérable au cours de sa vie, mais que ce soit dans une cabane face à Tobias Hankel ou attaché contre un poteau de but, jamais il ne s’était senti aussi faible et aussi impuissant. Son cerveau était incapable de fonctionner normalement, la sensation était dérangeante, mais jouissive, lui rappelant les moments où Tobias Hankel avait injecté cette drogue dans son sang. Il savait cependant que cette fois-ci, il allait devoir vivre avec ce manque un long moment.   
  
 _Leurs gémissements étaient de plus en plus rapprochés. L’orgasme était proche. Leurs mouvements semblaient incontrôlables. Leur but était d’atteindre le point de non-retour, leur désir était à son comble. Jeffrey serra de nouveau le coussin, de petits cris aigus s’échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres suivis d’un ultime cri. Il se cambra puis s’effondra sur le matelas alors que Marc continuait de bouger en lui. Il atteignit l’orgasme quelques secondes après lui et se laissa tomber sur le corps du plus jeune essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Il se décala légèrement pour ne pas l’écraser et enfouit son visage dans le coussin, laissant le bout de ses doigts, caresser la peau couverte de sueur de son amant._  
  
Aaron et Spencer ne voulaient pas bouger. Maintenant que cela était fait, ils ne savaient pas ce qu’il allait advenir d’eux. Ils se figèrent en entendant l’homme se lever, il s’approcha vers eux, mais les deux agents refusèrent de lever les yeux. Une minute plus tard, ils sursautèrent lorsque l’unique porte de la pièce se referma. Aaron osa enfin regarder l’endroit où se trouvait l’homme avant, il vit juste une feuille dans la machine à écrire et chercha son pantalon.   
  
\- Il a pris nos vêtements, dit il d’une voix grave.  
\- …  
\- Reid ?  
\- …  
\- Reid ça va ?  
\- Qu’est ce qu’il a écrit ?   
\- Quoi ?  
\- Sur la feuille, quelle est la dernière chose qu’il a marquée ?  
  
Hotch se mordit la lèvre et finit par se lever, cachant son sexe avec ses mains. Il prit la feuille et lut la dernière phrase.  
  
\- Les deux hommes s’endormirent presque aussitôt, vaincus par la fatigue et par la fureur de leurs ébats.   
\- C’est mauvais.  
\- Je suis d’accord, mais au moins il va nous laisser tranquilles un moment.   
  
Hotch revint vers le lit et se glissa sous les draps. Reid refusait de se tourner vers lui, il se recroquevilla en position fœtale et ferma les yeux, espérant qu’il allait pouvoir s’endormir. Hotch se passa une main que le visage et l’observa un moment avant de se tourner face au mur. 


	6. Chapter 6

Rossi et Prentiss entèrent dans le Ellen’s Stardust Diner. Ils regardèrent tout autour de la salle comme s’ils s’attendaient à trouver Hotch et Reid.  
  
\- Je peux vous aider ?  
  
Ils se tournèrent vers une serveuse qui les regardait tout en mâchant son chewing-gum.  
  
\- Nous sommes du FBI, je suis l’agent Rossi et voici l’agent Prentiss, on …  
\- Vos collègues sont déjà, venus.  
\- Nos collègues ?  
\- Un grand brun et un petit blondinet très mignon.  
\- Ce sont les agents Hotchner et Reid, ils ont disparu et nous pensons qu’ils ont été enlevés par l’homme qu’on recherche.  
  
La serveuse s’arrêta de mâcher son chewing-gum et les regarda d’un air triste.  
  
\- Je suis désolé pour vous, le petit blondinet m’a parlé de l’affaire. Y avait bien un gars qui aurait pu vous aider, mais il est partit.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Y a un type qui vient régulièrement ici, il passe son temps à écrire, mais il doit aussi bosser dans le cinéma parce qu’il avait proposé un rôle de figurant à Mason et Jesse.  
\- Il est venu aujourd’hui ?  
\- Oui même que le gosse l’a bousculé… plutôt maladroit, je lui mettrais par une arme entre les mains si vous voulez mon avis.   
\- Donc l’agent Reid a bousculé cet homme, il vous a posé des questions, où était l’agent Hotchner ?  
\- Il parlait à un autre serveur. Ensuite le blondinet est parti rejoindre l’autre, il s’est mis à dire plein de choses sans aucun sens et ils sont sortis.  
\- Et c’est tout ?  
\- Ben le gosse est revenu pour prendre les cassettes de surveillance.  
\- Seul.  
\- Oui.  
\- Quand vous dite qu’il… qu’il disait des phrases sans aucun sens, vous vous souvenez de ce qu’il a dit ? Demanda Prentiss.  
\- Que les victimes étaient des personnages, que tout était clair et … je sais plus moi, je parle à tout le monde, je me souviens pas de toutes les conversations.  
\- Vous connaissez le nom de l’homme qu’il a bousculé ?  
\- Non je suis désolé.  
\- Merci beaucoup.  
  
La serveuse hocha la tête d’un air triste et les regarda sortir du restaurant. Les deux agents montèrent dans la voiture garée juste devant l’établissement et prirent la direction du poste de police.  
  
\- Reid avait tout compris, dit Prentiss en soupirant, peut être … peut être que ça les aidera.  
\- Je pense que ce type est un écrivain, comme a dit Reid, ses victimes sont ses personnages, on a un profil.  
  
Le silence s’installa jusqu’à l’arrivée. Rossi donna l’ordre de réunir tout le monde et parla rapidement à Morgan et JJ. Lorsque l’ensemble des agents de police fut réuni, l’équipe commença à exposer le profil.   
  
\- Notre homme est un écrivain, commença Rossi, ses victimes sont les personnages de son roman. Il a en tête une histoire bien précise et enlève des hommes afin qu’ils jouent le rôle qu’il leur a attribué.  
\- C’est un homme solitaire, dit Prentiss, nous pensons qu’il a été marié, mais que sa passion pour l’écriture a détruit son mariage. C’est un … un écrivain raté, il a dû harceler plusieurs maisons d’édition pour que son livre soit vendu, mais on l’a refusé. Il doit penser que son livre est unique, que c’est un chef-d’œuvre et que personne ne le comprend.  
\- C’est un homme à l’allure banal, dit Morgan, il doit être assez corpulent et assez fort pour réussir à enlever deux hommes. Le fait que ses victimes soient plutôt attirantes nous fait penser que notre homme doit être tout le contraire. Il s’habille mal, il a peut être une calvitie, il a entre 40 et 50 ans et est sans doute en surpoids.  
\- Il ne se rend pas véritablement compte de ses actes, pour lui ces hommes ne sont que des personnages. Lorsqu’ils ne répondent pas à ses attentes, il les tue et les jette dans une poubelle comme on le ferait avec un bout papier. Lorsqu’un un écrivain n’est pas satisfait de son travail, il jette la feuille, c’est aussi simple que ça, dit Rossi.  
\- D’après la victimologie, son roman doit parler d’une… d’une romance entre deux hommes, l’un est célibataire, l’autre est marié, c’est peut être … un coup de foudre. Les traces de spermes sur l’une des victimes laissent à penser qu’il oblige ses victimes ou ses personnages à avoir des relations sexuelles. La première fois, il ne devait pas être satisfait par ce qu’il a vu, la seconde fois, les victimes ont refusé.  
\- Il est impatient, impulsif, il est déconnecté de la réalité, mais il a dû s’entraîner avant d’arriver à enlever deux hommes, dit Morgan, cherchez dans vos rapports si des hommes correspondant au profil des victimes, n’ont pas été agressés. Appelez les maisons d’édition et donnez leur ce profil.  
  
Les policiers se levèrent et s’installèrent tous à leur bureau. Morgan prit son téléphone et appela Garcia.  
  
  
\- Morgan, dis moi que vous les avez retrouvés !  
\- Désolé Princesse, on vient tout juste d’établir un profil, j’aimerais que tu fasses une recherche pour moi.  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- On pense que notre homme est un écrivain, soit il a écrit et son roman a été refusé par les maisons d’édition, soit il a été accepté, mais son livre n’a pas eu le succès qu’il attendait.  
\- Morgan, il y a des millions de livres qui sortent chaque année et …  
\- On pense savoir à quoi ressemble l’histoire, est ce qu’il existe des maisons d’édition spécialisées dans la littérature gay ?  
\- La littérature gay ?  
\- Oui le genre de livre qui … qui raconte une histoire entre deux hommes et … c’est un truc … érotique.  
\- Tu sais que si Reid et Hotch n’étaient pas enfermés avec ce malade j’aurais des tas chose à te dirent, c’est injuste.  
\- Pour l’instant Reid et Hotch sont les personnages de ce roman érotique alors on verra plus tard pour les blagues salaces, même si tu sais que je les adore.  
\- Très bien, ton histoire elle raconte quoi ?   
\- Un homme marié rencontre un jeune homme célibataire, c’est le coup de foudre et ils couchent ensemble.  
\- C’est le résumé de la plupart des mauvais livres dans ce genre Morgan.  
\- L’un est brun, la trentaine, l’autre est blond, il est plus jeune. L’homme marié doit tout quitter pour lui et je sais pas, je sais pas quoi te dire de plus.   
\- …   
\- Garcia ?  
\- …  
\- Bébé t’es toujours là ?  
\- M … Morgan … je crois savoir de quel livre tu parles.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Et bien … avant d’être avec Kevin … j’avais … enfin … je lisais … certains … livres et …  
\- Tu l’as lu ?  
\- Il est … dans mon bureau.  
\- C’est qui l’auteur ?  
\- Adrian … Adrian Soren.  
\- Tu peux me faire un résumé rapide ?  
\- C’est une rencontre entre Marc et Jeffrey. Marc est marié, il a deux enfants et un jour il rencontre Jeffrey. C’est le coup de foudre, mais Marc n’est pas décidé à quitter sa famille. Un jour il va chez Jeffrey, il veut le quitter, mais Jeffrey arrive à le convaincre. Ils s’embrassent, ils… ils couchent ensemble et… oh mon dieu.  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- A la fin du livre, il se suicident tous les deux, ils sautent dans le vide pour … pour s’unir dans la mort.   
\- Qu’est ce que tu as sur cet Adrian Soren ? Tu as une adresse ?  
\- Un appartement, au 10034 Broadway Dyckman Street.  
\- T’es la meilleur, on reparlera de tes goûts en matière de littérature.  
\- Ramène les vivant.  
\- Promis.  
  
Morgan raccrocha et indiqua l’adresse avant de courir vers sa voiture.  
  


_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
Hotch se réveilla une heure plus tard. Il mit un moment avant de se souvenir de l’endroit où il était. Son regard se posa aussitôt sur Reid qui se tenait le plus loin possible de lui. Il poussa un long soupir et remarqua que leurs vêtements se trouvaient au bout du lit. Il les prit et se dépêcha de s’habiller avant de réveiller Reid. Il le secoua légèrement puis le jeune homme se redressa brusquement en repoussant sa main. Il vit les habits et se rua sur eux, bien que l’idée de remettre le pantalon de cuir le rebutait. Le silence s’installa, chacun fuyait le regard de l’autre, mais Hotch pu voir que le maquillage noir qui soulignait les yeux de Reid s’était étalé, laissant la trace de ses larmes.   
  
\- La table n’est plus là, dit Spencer d’une voix neutre.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- La table et la machine à écrire ne sont plus là.  
\- Ca veut dire quoi ?  
\- On va peut être … changer de lieu ou bien… l’histoire se termine ici.  
  
Les deux hommes sursautèrent en entendant la porte s’ouvrir. L’homme se tenait devant eux l’arme à la main.  
  
\- Levez vous.  
  
Reid obéit sans discuter tandis que Hotch hésitait un moment.  
  
\- Lève toi ! hurla l’homme.  
\- Qu’est ce que vous allez faire ?  
\- Ne parle pas ! Passe devant !

  
Hotch obéit finalement et se dirigea vers la porte, il se retourna quelques instant et vit que le canon de l’arme était pressé contre la tête de Reid. Ce n’était pas le moment de discuter. Il les fit monter un escalier, puis un second. Il ordonna à Hotch d’ouvrir une porte et ils se retrouvèrent sur le toit de l’immeuble. La table était là, ainsi que la machine à écrire. Il poussa Reid près du bord et obligea Hotch à se mettre à côté de lui avant de retourner sur sa machine à écrire.  
  
 _Ils le savaient, c’était la seule solution. Mourir. Mourir pour ne pas être obligé de fuir. Marc et Jeffrey ne pouvaient pas être unis dans la vie, mais ce plongeon allait les unir dans la mort. La peur les envahissait peu à peu alors qu’ils fixaient le vide sous leurs pieds. Le vent jouait dans les longs cheveux de Jeffrey, le soleil couchant faisait apparaître leurs silhouettes comme deux ombres presque irréelles. Leurs corps tremblaient, mais leurs cœurs savaient que cela était le bon choix. Jeffrey avança d’un pas, mais Marc le retint par le bras._  
  
\- Reid qu’est ce que tu fais ? Murmura Hotch.  
\- Je sais pas.  
\- Tu … tu peux pas sauter.  
\- Je préfère ça, plutôt que de me retrouver complètement nu dans une benne à ordure avec une balle dans la tête.  
\- Reid, ils vont arriver.  
\- C’est ce qu’on se dit depuis le début. Ils ne sont pas venus assez tôt pour nous empêcher de… de coucher ensemble, pourquoi viendraient-ils au moment où on doit sauter.  
\- Ils ont eu plus de temps. Si … si on saute, on ne s’en sortira pas.  
\- Vous croyez que le fait de coucher ensemble a moins de conséquences que de sauter dans le vide ? Demanda Reid d’une voix tremblante.  
\- Reid … Spencer …  
\- Sautez ! hurla soudainement l’homme.  
  
Reid s’approcha un peu plus près du bord, rejetant le bras de Hotch, qui l’empêchait d’avancer.  
  
\- Merci Hotch, souffla Reid.  
\- Merci ?  
  
Reid se pencha en avant. Un coup de feu retentit et il se sentit tirer en arrière si brusquement qu’il perdit l’équilibre. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens et vit l’homme avachi sur sa machine à écrire, le sang imprégnant sa feuille de papier. Il leva les yeux et aperçu Morgan suivi de Prentiss. Il entendit Derek échanger quelques mots avec Hotch puis il croisa le regard d’Emily qui s’était agenouillé près de lui.  
  
\- Reid ? … Reid ça va ?  
  
Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et se jeta dans les bras de l’agent Prentiss qui le serra contre lui. Derek l’aida à se relever, mais il s’éloigna de lui en apercevant JJ. La jeune femme le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux en murmurant quelques mots pour tenter de l’apaiser.   
  


_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
Un silence pesant s’était installé dans le jet qui les ramenait vers Quantico. Morgan gardait ses écouteurs sur les oreilles essayant de fuir ce malaise. Fatigué par cette course contre la montre, Prentiss s’était endormi contre le hublot. Rossi était plongé dans la lecture d’un livre bien que son esprit soit ailleurs. JJ observait du coin de l’œil Reid qui était au fond de l’avion, assis sur la banquette, les genoux repliés contre son torse,la tête posée contre le dossier et le regard vide. Hotch s’était lui aussi écarté du groupe, tournant le dos à tous ses collègues pour cacher son malaise. JJ finit par se lever et s’assit devant Reid qui ne bougea pas d’un millimètre.  
  
\- Reid … est-ce que ça va ?  
\- …  
\- Reid ?  
\- Ça va JJ, je suis juste fatigué, dit Spencer avec un sourire triste.  
\- Si … si tu veux parler …  
\- Ça ira, merci.  
  
Reid tourna de nouveau la tête et ferma les yeux, priant pour que ce voyage se termine enfin. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hotch ferma la porte de son bureau. Reid n’était pas venu travailler aujourd'hui, mais personne n’irait lui reprocher. Aaron regarda le bureau de Spencer en se demandant s’il reverrait un jour le jeune homme, assis sur son fauteuil, faisant son désormais célèbre spectacle de physique magique. Il éteignit les dernières lumières du bureau et sortit du bâtiment pour rejoindre sa voiture. Il regarda sa montre, et soupira en voyant qu’il était presque minuit. La pluie tombait à grosses gouttes et il se dépêcha de rejoindre son véhicule. Il démarra, sortit du parking et s’engagea dans l’avenue. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s’arrêta à un feu rouge. Il n’avait plus qu’à tourner à droite et il pourrait retrouver sa maison qui depuis le départ de Haley, n’avait plus rien d’un foyer chaleureux.   
  
Le feu devint vert et il tourna à gauche. Il n’était pas vraiment conscient de ce qu’il faisait, mais son esprit savait pertinemment où sa route allait le mener. La voiture s’arrêta enfin devant un grand immeuble de briques rouges. Il resta de longues minutes à l'abri, observant la fenêtre du dernier étage, la seule où il y avait encore de la lumière. Il finit par sortir et monta les quelques marches avant d’appuyer sur un bouton à l’entrée. Il y eut un grésillement dans le haut-parleur, mais personne ne parla.  
  
\- Reid … c’est Hotch.  
  
Il ne reçut aucune réponse, mais un déclic dans la serrure lui indiqua que la porte était ouverte. Il s’arrêta un moment devant l’ascenseur qui semblait ne pas avoir marché depuis des années et monta les escaliers. Il respira profondément et frappa à la porte qui se trouvait devant lui.  
Reid ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, il laissa entrer son supérieur, gardant la tête baissée. Hotch se retourna lentement vers lui. Le jeune homme avait un bras resserré autour de son ventre et tenait dans l’autre main une tasse de café.  
  
\- Je … je suis désolé de pas être venu travailler je … je me sentais pas très bien, j’aurai dû vous prévenir, je suis désolé.  
\- Tu n’as pas à t’excuser.  
\- Vous … vous voulez du café ?  
\- Hum … oui, merci je veux bien.  
\- Je ne garantis pas qu’il soit meilleur que celui du bureau.  
  
Hotch voulut sourire à la plaisanterie, mais cela fut impossible. Il observa un moment Reid derrière le petit bar qui séparait le salon de la cuisine puis il commença à regarder autour de lui, curieux de savoir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le repère d’un génie. Une petite télé, un canapé qui semblait avoir beaucoup servi. Un meuble rempli de cassettes et de DVD, et une bibliothèque immense prenant toute la largeur de la pièce. Les étagères croulaient sous le poids des livres qui s’alignaient. Il s’approcha un peu plus près, pas étonné de voir Proust côtoyant Nietzsche, Hemingway et Rossi.   
  
\- J’imagine que tu les as tous lus.  
\- Oui … j’ai beau m’en souvenir mot pour mot… j’aime bien les relire parfois, en plus ça me prend pas beaucoup temps.  
\- Évidemment.  
\- Du sucre dans votre café ?  
\- Oh … non merci, sans sucre.   
  
Reid revint vers lui et lui donna la tasse.   
  
\- Le canapé n’est pas aussi inconfortable qu’il n’y paraît, mais je peux aller vous chercher une chaise.  
\- Hum … non ça ira.  
  
Hotch s’assit sur le canapé tandis que Reid s’installait dans un fauteuil qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce.  
  
\- Il y a une nouvelle affaire ?  
\- Non, enfin … il y a toujours des affaires, mais je crois que JJ a préféré attendre une journée avant de nous présenter un nouveau cas.   
\- Je vois… hum… j’ai pas encore fait mon rapport, mais demain il sera sur votre bureau à la première heure, j’ai …  
\- Reid… je ne suis pas venu ici pour… pour te demander de rendre ton rapport, ni pour parler d’une affaire.  
\- …  
\- Il va falloir qu’on parle. Ce qui s’est passé…  
\- On a fait ce qu’on avait à faire pour rester en vie, c’est tout.   
\- Si c’était aussi simple, tu serais venu travailler aujourd’hui.   
\- …  
\- Je sais… je sais qu’on a fait ce qu’il fallait, tu as fait preuve d’une grande intelligence face à cet homme, comme toujours d’ailleurs. Je sais que tu es un excellent agent, mais… je ne suis pas venu ici en tant que supérieur hiérarchique.   
\- Alors… vous êtes là en tant que quoi ?  
\- Je suis là en ami Reid. On bosse ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour… enfin dans l’équipe on est tous amis. Peut être qu’on le dit pas ouvertement, mais on travail ensemble, on passe des soirées ensemble et… on est là quand l’un d’entre nous a un problème. Ce n’est pas la définition que tu as d’un ami ?  
\- Euh… j’ai… j’ai jamais eu vraiment d’ami.  
\- …  
\- De toute façon, ce n’est pas la première fois que j’approchais la mort de près et…  
\- Mais c’était la première fois que tu te retrouvais sur le toit d’un immeuble prêt à te jeter dans le vide délibérément et c’était la première fois que tu avais des rapports…  
\- Je ne veux pas en parler !  
\- Il va pourtant bien falloir, dit Hotch en posant brusquement sa tasse sur la table en verre devant lui, comment veux-tu qu’on retravaille ensemble après ça ? Tu n’es plus capable de me regarder en face et je n’arrive même plus à me regarder dans un miroir !  
\- …  
\- J’ai le sentiment d’être la pire des ordures. Je sais bien qu’on avait une arme braquée sur nous, mais à ce moment-là, c’était toi la victime et moi j’étais le complice. Tu as subi la pire des épreuves ! Tu étais … tu étais vierge et je t’ai pris ça alors que j’aurais pu dire non !  
\- Il nous aurait tués !  
\- J’aurai pu discuter avec lui ! C’est quelque chose qu’on sait faire ! J’aurai pu lui faire comprendre qu’on était dans la réalité et que nous n’étions pas des personnages ! Au lieu de ça, j’ai … j’ai moi aussi… délibérément choisi de faire ça avec toi.  
\- Vous n’auriez pas pu le faire changer d’avis.  
\- Mais j’aurais pu essayer.  
\- …  
\- Reid …  
\- Je ne veux pas en parler, dit soudainement Spencer en se levant.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Vous savez où est la sortie.  
  
La porte de sa chambre claqua, laissant Hotch complètement abasourdi. Il finit par se lever et s’approcha de la chambre, il soupira en posant une main sur la porte puis il appuya son front contre le bois.   
  
\- Reid ...  
\- Partez ! hurla Spencer.  
  
Aaron ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il n’avait jamais vu le jeune docteur dans un tel état de nerf, il ne l’avait jamais entendu hurler, mais sa voix presque tremblante prouvait qu’il ressentait aussi une profonde détresse.   
  
\- Reid… je… je vais partir, mais avant je dois te dire quelque chose.  
\- …  
\- Tu vas sûrement trouver ça déplacé, mais… je sais pourquoi tu as voulu sauter dans le vide. Tu m’as dit que tu préférais ça plutôt que de te retrouver nu, dans une poubelle, avec une balle dans la tête. Je sais que tu es mal à l’aise face aux autres, je sais que tu n’aimes pas ce que tu vois dans le miroir, tu te sous-estimes Reid. Tu n’es pas qu’un cerveau, tu penses que ta seule qualité c’est ton intelligence, mais c’est faux. Tu es aussi quelqu’un de drôle, le seul qui arrive à me faire sourire et crois moi c’est un véritable exploit. Tu es sincère, loyal, prêt à donner ta vie pour en sauver une autre. Tu… tu es séduisant aussi… tu ne corresponds pas aux canons de la beauté, mais tu es toi. Je pense… non je suis sûr que si ça n’avait pas été toi, dans cette chambre, avec moi, j’aurais été incapable de faire ce que j’ai fait. J’étais tellement subjugué par toi que j’ai réussi à oublier où nous étions. Je… je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, mais je veux que tu saches que tu n’as pas à avoir honte parce que tu es l’homme le plus… fascinant que je connaisse, à tout point de vue.  
\- …  
  
Hotch se mordit la lèvre et ouvrit les yeux. Il fit lentement demi-tour, regarda une dernière fois l’appartement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il posa une main sur la poignée de la porte et eut l’impression que son coeur allait arrêter de battre en entendant l’autre porte s’ouvrir lentement.  
  
\- Je pensais que vous mentiez, dit Reid d’une petite voix, quand vous m’avez dit la première fois que j’étais… que j’étais séduisant, je pensais que vous disiez ça pour me rassurer ou… quelque chose comme ça.  
\- Non, dit Hotch en se retournant, j’étais sincère.   
\- Je … j’ai aimé, murmura Spencer.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Mis à part le fait que nous étions enfermés et que cet homme était là, j’ai aimé. Je… je ne vous en veux pas et je pense aussi que si ça n’avait été vous, je ne l’aurais pas fait. J’avais confiance en vous. Si c’était à refaire, je le referais… bien sûr ça serait mieux sans personne pour nous observer.  
  
Hotch ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n’en sortit. Reid releva la tête, trouvant enfin le courage de le regarder dans les yeux. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment essayant de savoir si la même idée venait bien de germer dans leurs esprits. Hotch fit un pas et Reid resta immobile. Aaron murmura doucement son nom, encore incapable de croire que tout cela était réel puis il se jeta sur le jeune homme, prit son visage en coupe et captura sa bouche. Spencer poussa un petit cri de surprise puis il s’agrippa à la chemise d’Aaron avant de l’attirer dans sa chambre, fermant la porte avec le bout de son pied.   
  


  
*******************************************************************************   
**L'érotisme n'est pas seulement désir du corps, mais, dans une égale mesure, désir d'honneur. Un partenaire que nous avons eu, qui tient à nous et qui nous aime, devient notre miroir, il est la mesure de notre importance et de notre mérite.**   
**Milan Kundera**   
******************************************************************************   


  
  


FIN


End file.
